<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>accepted by Lizadrawsss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040018">accepted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizadrawsss/pseuds/Lizadrawsss'>Lizadrawsss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguments, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Post SvS Redux, Swearing, idk i might make it longer if people like it, virgils reaction to janus being accepted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizadrawsss/pseuds/Lizadrawsss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is asked about Janus, and in the end, admits why he's really so mad at Janus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>accepted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"i don't understand why you hate him so much, Virge!" Thomas called across to the stairs. Virgil simply scoffed and rolled his eyes in disbelief. </p><p>the sides all sat in Thomas' living room, except Virgil, who refused to sit down because Janus was there. he stood in his corner glaring at the side, who simply smirked back. if he could, Virgil would punch that smug look off of his face right now. unfortunately he was being interrogated by the other sides in the room. Patton sat closest to Janus, and for some reason, this bothered Virgil more than anyone else. Roman was sat sulking in the arm chair as apparently something hurtful had been said (by Janus, Virgil assumed. it was always Janus). </p><p>"yeah, kiddo, why cant you go back to being friends?" Patton asked, and Virgil looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"we were never friends" he said simply, looking away from Patton and down at his feet instead. he heard an offended gasp, too loud and dramatic to be real, and it was followed by a voice.</p><p>"Virgil you wound me" the snake smiled. Patton had the nerve to place a hand on Janus' back and smile comfortingly at him, shooting a disapproving look towards Virgil.</p><p>"but seriously, why don't you like him? he's clearly trying to be better and he obviously cares about Thomas! i mean its clear that neither of you are overly fond of each other but at least Janus is willing to try and be civil, why won't you? why do you hate him?" by the end of Logan's questioning, Virgil had officially snapped.</p><p>"because none of you do!" he shouted, and Patton and Thomas both flinched back. Logan looked confused, and Virgil could see that he was about to question him more, so he thought he'd save him the effort and continue unprompted. "none of you seem to care that he's here. none of you are being cautious even though he's given you no reason to trust him! oh, big deal, he shared his name!" Virgil mocked in a stupid voice, "Remus gave you his name and you are all still  wary of him! Deceit has been nothing but an asshole this whole time! he impersonated Patton to get you to do something we can all agree was wrong!" Patton flinched at this, removing his hand from Janus' back and looked at his lap instead, unsure. Virgil continued.</p><p>"he made it so that you couldn't listen to Logan three times! he forced a hand over his mouth, he threw him in the back of the courtroom and kicked him out of the last video! he's impersonated him twice as well!" Logan looked uncomfortable at the reminder, and when Thomas looked his way, he could see the cogs turning in Logan's head. he looked back to Virgil who didn't seem to notice the reactions.</p><p>"he continuously played up to Roman to manipulate him into getting his own way! constantly complimenting him when it was convenient, and i don't know what he said while i was gone but clearly it hurt him!" and Roman physically flinched at the reminder. keeping his head low to hide is glossy eyes. Thomas looked back to Virgil as he seemed to be debating his next words, but he clenched his hands and looked up.</p><p>"and he made me join in on all of your stupid videos in the beginning to spy on you..." Virgil sighed as everyone's eyes turned to him on the stairs. "we cant trust him" he said quietly. the others all seemed to not know what to do with themselves until they heard a laugh. everyone turned towards Janus, who was looking at Virgil, smiling.</p><p>"and we both know that people can change, Virgil." he said softly. it almost sounded friendly, genuine. Virgil looked back towards his hands, while everyone thought over his words. Patton was the first to speak up. "i thought you would be happy that... that we're accepting him?" he asked sadly.</p><p>Virgil grit his teeth as he muttered something. no one heard it, so Roman asked him to repeat it, and Virgil once again snapped. "SIXTEEN!" he screamed, and the whole room fell still. Virgil took a deep breath before he kept going, gritting his teeth to stop himself from shouting again. </p><p>"it took me sixteen videos to even come close to being accepted by you guys. and if i hadn't completely cut myself off from Thomas, you guys would probably still hate me. if Thomas hadn't actually needed me, i bet none of you would've come looking for me and i would've ended up fading completely. and i didn't even... i wasn't... i wasn't doing what he was. i was trying! i really was, but i was still following his rules, even if i didn't want to. and he hasn't given you a single reason to trust him, other than he cares about Thomas' mental health, and do you know how many videos it took for him to be accepted?!" Virgil paused for just a moment before he broke, his voice cracking a little as he screamed "THREE!" </p><p>the room was silent for a moment as they all tried to swallow this new information. did it really take them sixteen videos to accept him? would they really have let him fade if he wasn't necessary to Thomas? it was hard to think about it, "Virge..." Patton started in sympathy. he was quickly cut off.</p><p>"no, just- don't, Pat. I'm going to my room, it doesn't matter anyway. why don't you all get to know your new "friend""  Virgil scoffed before sinking down. no one tried to stop him and the room remained silent for a few seconds while they all thought about what he had said. it was clear that he didn't hate Janus. he was being rightfully cautious, and he was bitter over the fact that he was accepted so fast.</p><p>he just wished it hadn't taken so long for them to accept him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>